1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to application specific attachments allowing communication and control between a portable universal controller and a controlled application device.
2. Background of the Invention
Processes and machines routinely incorporate electronics for control and monitoring. The electronics for such processes and machines is typically localized and application specific. Often related local processes or machines are networked for the purposes of central control or monitoring of the larger system, process or machine of which they are a part.
A characteristic of all of the aforementioned processes, machines and systems is that specific equipment is controlled by electronic circuits, which may be formed as circuit boards, circuit modules, integrated circuits, chips or dies, etc. These electronic circuits are manufactured to suit specific needs and perform application specific functions and consequently have different circuitry and mounting systems. Consequently, each electronic circuit requires an associated application specific controller for the purposes of operating, monitoring, controlling, testing, debugging, programming, registering, initialization, identification, etc.
In many situations, it is inefficient to maintain all the different controllers that are required to control a broad range of electronic circuits. Therefore, there is a need for a portable, universal controller. A practical portable, universal controller must overcome several problems. Because electronic circuits have different functions, are from different manufacturers, and are installed at different periods, the nature of the electronics, software, and electronic interface may be very different.
The controller will also have to accommodate many different types of connectors depending on the nature of the electronic communication with respect to both types and number of contacts and the physical shape of the connectors used in peripheral equipment. It can be seen that any portable controller that is burdened with all of the software, communication electronics and connectors required to effectively operate a useful range of electronic circuits, or all of the localized equipment in a given system, will be complex and expensive. Moreover, it would be inflexible and unable to easily accommodate new localized equipment. What is required is a portable controller that practically and effectively will operate diverse electronic circuits.